The After thought
by AngP
Summary: What went through the minds of the character when they were in a relaxed state. And complete!
1. Haruka

I do not own anything.

.....................................

He looked into his suit case and mentally checked off his list of things he would need for the tour. He had all the important things he would need, if he forgot something small, he can easily replace it. However,

truth be told he would not want to have someone run out and buy him a toothbrush in case he forgot his, it's just too embarrassing. Nor would he want to go buy it for himself, first off all, he would be on a tight

schedule so he wouldn't have the time to slip out, secondly, if he did, there is the chance that someone would recognize him and cause a fuss. He looked over the things he packed once again and concluded he

had everything. He zipped it up and moved it out of his bedroom, down the stairs to the front door. He went back into the room and into his walk in closet. It was time to pick out what he would wear the next

day.

While looking, he came across a shirt that reminded him of the one she wore over her stained uniform. His thoughts then drifted from what to wear to how clever she was to put on the cafeteria lady's shirt.

From that alone, he would have decided that she was a competent girl, but he still couldn't figure out if she is strong or weak minded, competent or a good for nothing. Earlier she had been aloof in her greeting

to him and when he confronted her, she apologized but seemed so timid and shy, making him believe her to be weak minded. But not only ten minutes later had something happen to make him feel unsure. He

met her mother, Shiraki Yukari, the top actress in Japan. He was surprised when Yura called her mother, even more when Shiraki called her daughter and went on to scold her. The things she said to her

daughter contradicted her public image. After she had left, he turned to Yura and told her how annoying she had been for not talking back to her mother. He continued to believe that she was weak minded but

then she had to go and say something that made him unsure. She said that talking back would not have meant anything, she would work hard and show everyone what she is capable of. Her solution would

get better results than the solution he was thinking of doing had he been in her position.

"What an interesting girl" he thinks to himself before putting the shirt back into its place. At least that encounter answered the question he had about his brother's relationship with her. She is the daughter of

Onozuka Takayuki, and his brother is a big fan of his. "The idiot probably wants to marry her so he can be Onozuka's son." Now Haruka believed his brother was serious when he said he proposed to her, yet

did not even know her contact information.

He went back to his original task and quickly picked out something comfortable and wouldn't stick out too much. He did not want to be mobbed by rabid fangirls while at the airport. With that he went to bed

since he had to rise early the next day and it was just past midnight. Drifting off, he thought of the question that is Onozuka Yura. Yes, now he understood the relationship between his brother and her, but he

did not understand her. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he wanted to know more. The next time he sees her would be at the press conference.

................................................

Decided to do this because there is only two other Honey Hunt fan fictions and it makes me sad.


	2. Keiichi

Yay, chapter two.

.....................

"I always knew she was beautiful, she was just always hiding it with her timid and nervous nature." Those were the words spoken to him by the director during the photo shoot and kept replaying in his mind

while he looked at Yura sitting on the chair and having a conversation about today's events. She had gone back to being her nervous self, he couldn't help but wonder where the confidence she displayed in

front of the camera had gone. Then again, it did not really matter, as long as she regains it the next time she steps in front of the camera. She was free to be as shy and timid as she wanted off camera.

She had her head lowered and her hands folded neatly on her lap. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed depressed about Minamitani san's parting words. So he decided to comfort her the only way he

knew how "There's no time to feel depressed. Next week we shoot the commercial and do the press conference." By adding more pressure on her, he figured that she will forget about what Minamitani Haruka

said and focus on her work, what she should have been doing in the first place.

She seemed to have livened up a little and promised to work hard and stand on her two feet. She was then given the package that arrived for her from the older Minamitani brother. He sat down in the place t

that was next to hers as she got up and ran off with flushed cheeks and a smile he had never seen on her before. Asking for coffee, he was confronted about whether or not giving her the package was a good

idea, since Yura and the older brother seemed close. Without a moment hesitation, he replied "it's not a problem. Maybe a little romance, can bring out her sensual side."

Quietly taking a sip of his coffee, he thought back to earlier, during the shoot. Inwardly he thought that if she would become so beautiful that even the director would comment about it with just a little

confidence; then what would a little romance transform her into? He was looking forward to finding out. He knew that it wasn't the director alone that noticed her transformation. Her co starts, on in particular

seemed shocked and even Minamitani Haruka was distracted enough by her to forget his directions. He knew he made the right decision taking her under him and he hasn't yet a reason to regret it.

………………….

I really need to learn to write more. I thought by now I would be more used to it.

I also seriously need a beta, or to at least plan out these things. At least that way it'll be longer and I would spot my own mistakes and won't need to be bothering anyone.


	3. Q Ta

I don't think this is late. Sorry for any mistakes, it was written on a whim. I was playing monopoly when I decided to write this.

......................................................

"No new Messages." He had lost count of how many times he had checked his mail and saw that message, yet he can't help but feel a sting in his chest every time. When ever his phone rang, he would go over

and check it right away, even in those few seconds from when he received the message to checking it, a hope would build within him, crumbling down every time it wasn't her. Even though this has gone on for

awhile, he couldn't stop himself from hoping it'd be her, and his heart broke a little every time it wasn't. He would open up his phone, and check, even though he knew no message came in. "Maybe I didn't hear

it ring" he would think to himself just before he opened it. He even woke from his slumber to check his phone when he was told it was ringing. It's very difficult to get him to wake up once he gets to sleeping,

but those few words "your phone is ringing" shot him out of his dreaming state rather quickly. Everyone around him was shocked, and when he looked at their faces, he realized how obsessed he was being

and decided to get back to work.

He was currently in London, recording a new album. He had sent Yura his newest album and a note with his email at the end, before he left Tokyo. "Maybe it didn't arrive at her home?" he wondered, only to

brush it off, he had it specially delivered. "Maybe I had the wrong address? No, I got it directly from her manager and he has no reason to lie." He walked into the recording studio to continue recoding, but as

soon as he was seated in his chair, his mind wondered back to her. "Maybe she didn't receive it yet?" He looked at the clock and noted the time. "No she would have received it by now, it's pretty late (or early

depending on how you want to look at it) in Tokyo." Returning to his work, the rest of the recoding went well.

Letting himself into his hotel room, he decided he needed a bath. In the shower, he concluded that maybe her manager did not give her the package. "No, he gave me her contact info, he should have known I

would use it and he made no protest against it. And again, he has no reason not to." Getting out and getting dressed, he looked at the clock again. Tokyo was about nine hours ahead of London. It was a new

day in Tokyo, while the day there in London was nearing its final minutes. "It was more likely she hasn't opened it yet. If I remembered correctly, she had a photo shoot that day. So by the time she got home,

she'd be too tired to open the package." However, that thought was interrupted when he wondered if she was the type to leave her mail to another day. "Maybe she doesn't like it?" That was the last reason

he wanted as to why she has not sent him a message, in fact, he didn't even want that reason. So he quickly found and excuse to why that wouldn't be it. "At the club, the second time they met and the first

time I proposed, she seemed like she enjoyed my song" he secretly hoped. Deciding that going to sleep was the best option of the only way to get her off his mind, he headed to his room. Sleep would not

come, even though he was robbed of it at the studio when his phone rang, waking him up. "Maybe she was just shy and doesn't know what to say? She is the shy type after all, although she did seem to open

up more to me."

He concluded that was the best answer and rolled over to his side, hoping that sleep would claim him. It wouldn't. "Maybe I was being too forward?" was his next thought, but he quickly pushed that thought

aside. He had already proposed to her, how much more forward could he get? Realizing that sleep would not come, he decided to read a book. When sleep was finally ready to claim him, he set aside the book

and turned off the light. However, he did not let sleep completely take him before checking his phone one last time.

...........................

I do believe this is the longest I've written. If this keeps up I might even write a multi chapter romance. (With the characters actually interacting with each other.)

Oh the horror...


	4. Yura

I typed my story from memory of the Manga and did not really re read it, only looking at a few pages here and there. However, after writing this I was not so sure of the time line any more. So looking it over, while my story happened over the course of a few days, it actually happened over maybe two weeks? But lets leave it at days for my story.

................................

'Click click …pause… snap… sigh'

If one were to stand in front of Onozuka Yura's room and listen at her door, those were the cycle of sounds one would hear. If one were to guess what the sounds were, typing on a cell phone would come to

mind. It would explain the clicks heard and the snap at the end, signifying the closing of the phone. One might think she was having a lively conversation by the amount of times the clicks and snaps were heard.

However, one might be baffled by the sigh at the end. It did not sound like a girl in love, or a girl bored out of her mind. It was more of a frustrated 'what am I going to do' type of sigh.

Behind the door was Onozuka Yura, sitting on the floor of her room. In front of her were her cell phone, left open and a message half typed on the screen. Next to said phone was a note, a crumpled, worn out

note that looked like it has been floating around for a few years, instead of the few hours it had spent in a box and now with its current owner. To the side was a box, the cds that were once its contents laid

sprawled at its side. Yura leaned out and snapped her phone shut before leaning back and shifting her weight on her legs to get more comfortable. Lifting the headphone from her neck, she tossed it over with

the cds and then laid back. She adjusted herself to the position one makes when creating a snow angel, knocking everything out of her way with her outstretched arms and legs.

Sighing again, she reached out and grabbed her phone and the note. She held one in each hand and just stared at them. Looking over at the box she decided that she really should send him a thank you note.

She really liked the songs and his voice really brings it out.

'Snap'

Again, she couldn't bring her self to click send. How long has she been at this now? An hour? Two, maybe three? She had an interview the next day and other things to worry about, she couldn't stay up any

longer worrying about this. But every time it gets to the point of just hitting send, she freezes and can't help to think that the only reason he was being so nice is because of who her father is.

"I'll be so happy if you send a message" those were the words at the end of the note that she kept re reading. "That doesn't mean he's expecting or waiting for a message right?" she said to her self. "Right!?"

she repeated, scanning the room with her eyes, hoping an answer would come from somewhere within it.

Silence

She was chest fallen, even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer and if she did it would be best to not stay in her room any longer. Looking back at the note "how did he get my address?" she

wondered. "Maybe shachou gave it to him? They do seem like they know each other to some extent and he would be the best choice to ask for my contact info." Closing her eyes she wondered where he was

now and if he was expecting a reply and wondering why one hasn't come. "He might think that it did not arrive yet? No, looking at the box, I'd say he had it specially delivered. Maybe he might think I did not

receive it yet?" She lifted her chin so that the top of her head was on the floor so she could look behind her at the time, it was late. "He might think I'm the type that leaves her mail to another day? Or that I

was too busy or tired to open the package today?" She shot up and gasped at the next thought that came to mind. "He might think I don't like it!" Hurriedly, she reached for her phone to start typing but

stopped, "there's no way he'd think that," with that she dropped her phone. Since she was already up, she decided to pack up and deal with this headache another time. She then headed to the shower,

shooting her phone and note one last look before closing the door behind her.

.........................


	5. Extra

I am unsure of the personalities of these characters but still decided to do it anyway. Since I'm unsure if I even got the personalities of the other characters.

...........................

Saijou Minami and Azuma

Silence filled the car as both occupants went back to concentrating on their tasks at hand after discussing plans for the rest of the day. Azuma, the manager concentrated on driving the car to the next audition.

It's true that his talent got the part in the drama/ commercial but that doesn't mean she'll stop going to auditions. It wasn't a permanent job, there is an end planned and it's not too far off. He couldn't afford to

relax; taking a break could prove disastrous to both their careers. A few weeks or even days break might as well be a few years in the show biz world. And it's not like his talent had the main part, she was

playing second to a new comer, a task he knew she would be angry about. "I wonder what kind of magic Mizorogi used this time…" he mused to himself while glancing over to the girl next to him. He noted the

look on her face, she seemed to be thinking about something and it couldn't be what she was suppose to be thinking of. She should be concentrating, especially now. After what happened at the shoot, she

couldn't afford to be distracted. He had a sinking feeling that she was behind the incident in the first place. Which is why she should be concentrating because if things were to come out that she was involved,

there will be problems. He looked over to his charge once more and decided not to say anything; she should work things out on her own.

Saijou Minami, on the other hand, tried her best to get herself mentally prepared for the next audition but was failing miserably. Her mind kept drifting off to the photo shoot she just came from. It was a success

on a professional level, however on a personal level, it was not. She had "accidently" spilled soda on the outfit of the main character when she had thought no one was around and didn't see her. She was

wrong, her co star saw her and threatened to report her if she did something like that again. Minami did not plan on doing anything again, but she was worried that her co star would report her anyway. So she

knew she should be concentrating so her work would be top notch but she just couldn't. Being reported wasn't the only thing that bothered her; it was also how her plan backfired. She was now the one that

was worried about being fired AND Onozuka developed a deeper connection to her character. "Wasn't she supposed to be an amateur? She looked so natural in front of the camera, like she had done it many

times before." She said out loud, but it was more to her self than her manager. "You said something?" he asked. She looked over at him and shook her head. That was the last straw, she really needed to

concentrate. So she looked out her window before closing her eyes and leaning back in her seat. She took a deep breath and tried to rid her mind of the day.

……………………………..

Sakurada Kanna

After she changed, she watched as her co stars left with their respective managers. She was there alone, but it did not bother her. She has always been strong and independent but would sometimes come off

as rude and snobby when she would keep to her self and not form shallow friendships with her co stars. What's the point, when they would backstab you at the first chance they get? Today was the perfect

example. Saijou Minami acted oh so friendly with Onozuka after she had ruined the costume. Then she acted oh so innocent when she pointed out that the costume belonged to Onozuka when it was found.

She knew that her co star had been angry at Onozuka for getting the main role even though she was a new comer. To be honest, Sakurada was surprised that she got the main role also, but after seeing her in

front of the camera today, she decided that they made the right choice.

Ding

The elevator door opened and she got on, hitting the ground floor. When it closed, she went back to thinking about Onozuka. She had offered her advice to the girl because she had looked like she genuinely

wanted to be friends with her co stars. She was new to the business and had an innocence about her. "I only advised her to put on the uniform, she decided to put on the cafeteria uniform over it herself." She

thought while counting down the floors. She remembered smiling when the director said the shoot can go on as schedule and could feel a smile playing at her lips. She was looking forward to working with

Onozuka and see what other surprises the girl has in store for them. Walking out of the elevator her smile faded when she saw Saijou get in a car with her manager. "I'll have to remember to keep an eye on

her."

……………………………..

Director Nakazono

He sat alone in the dressing room when everyone was gone. In front of him laid the costume Yura had worn, stain and all. They had not yet sent it off to be cleaned because someone was going to come pick it

up. He just hoped the stain was not too badly set in.

He looked around the dressing room and couldn't help but wonder why only Yuras costume was stained? Did she wear the costume and spilled soda on it then decided to take it off and fringe innocence? No,

she did not seem like the type so he quickly shook that thought away. Then maybe it was deliberate? He did not want to believe that one of his cast or crew would do something like this on purpose. Then

again, why didn't anyone come forth and fess up? He hadn't noticed until now because of the panic at the time so maybe it slipped the persons mind also because of the panic? Even if they had confessed it was

their mistake, it wouldn't have fixed the problem.

He was so deep in thought that he was startled by the knock on the door. He greeted the person that entered and watched as they look the costume away. The only reason the person wouldn't have

confessed after the shoot was because it was done on purpose. If was only an accident, then they wouldn't be in too much trouble since everything worked out ok, heck, better than ok. They would have just

been told to be careful next time. If it was deliberate, then the person would be warned, if not fired and would probably be unable to work with him again.


	6. Special

Yay, the last chapter. Wasn't exactly planning on doing this. I decided about an hour ago since I noticed I did not change the story to complete.

............................

By the time he was convinced, he was already soaked to the core. The rain had started to beat down harder on him, but he didn't care since he was already soaked anyway. Deep down he knew that later on

he would regret this decision when he came down with a cold, if not worst. However, at that moment he did not care, only focusing on what was in front of him.

He had been rushing to get to the train station in order to beat the rain. He hadn't planned on staying out as late and thought he would have been home by the time it finally came down. But things don't

always go as planned and he was kept back later than he would have liked. Therefore, he was without an umbrella and could only hope that the rain would wait until he had shelter.

He was only a few steps away from reaching his destination when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. When it registered in his mind, he stopped dead in his tracks, forgetting all thoughts of cover.

Dragging his feet, he made his way over, coming to a stop in front of her. He stared at her with disbelief, his jaw hanging slightly opened. At first he was unsure of who she was, only that she was familiar

some how, that made him curious and took him back to where he saw her. When a name came to him, a mental battle began in his mind. So he stood there, gaping at her, incurring the looks of people as they

hurried pass him. The battle raged on as to who she was, one side affirming her identity, the other denying it. The rain had started out in a drizzle and heading to a full on down pour by then. His eyes then left

her face and drifted down to the bottom of the poster and there it was, her name. There was no denying it now, it really was her. His disbelief was then replaced with shock.

Staring out at him with a confident grin on her face was Yura, his little cat. No, she was not really a little cat but instead his childhood friend and neighbour, whom he hadn't spoken to in weeks. However, he

wasn't sure anymore how long it had been. She had never left his mind though; he had betrayed her trust and their friendship. He had wondered where she was taken that day. Had she been eating? Was

she sleeping well? Was she happy? He had thought that maybe he should try to visit her, but he did not know where she was and going to her school did not seem right. He did not feel right asking her mother

either, not that he saw her a lot anyway even though he was staying at her house. He wanted to apologize to Yura for what he did when they last saw each other and for not chasing after her, instead

choosing to listen to her mother.

Every time he closed his eyes when he was with her mother, he would see the hurt look on Yura's face. But now in front of him she stood proud and tall and happy. She looked beautiful and he couldn't

remember a time when she looked so confident. The thing that was bothering though was what was she doing on the poster? "It looks like it's one for a press conference to a new drama at the studio down

the street from where I'm standing…" He looked at the time and date and realized that it was yesterday. How he could have not noticed the poster before was beyond him.

He slowing started to move away from the poster. On his way home he thought only of Yura. He had never known her to be very outgoing, always hating attention. Yet she was going to be in a drama and not

any drama, one with Haruka from Knights in it. He was very much intrigued at this point. "I need to check the date that it airs and maybe I can see the replay of the press conference that happened yesterday."

At that thought he smiled a little.

............................

When I decided to write this (an hour ago) I was going to make him sad and depressed and feeling guilty to the point of pulling his hair out. But since yesterday was my birthday, I decided to be nice.


End file.
